Mobile App Level 7 (Business Guy)
'''Mobile App Level 7 (Business Guy) '''is the seventh level that was added to the Business Guy chapter in the Happy Wheels App. In this level, there are three types of shapes that are spread all around the level, which have their own distinct collision mechanics and determine how you must use them to progress through the level. Gameplay You start off on a grey block with a spring platform right next to you. Right after you drop onto the platform, you get launched into the air and pass through a transparent, yellow block which, immediately after passing through it, turns opaque, indicating that it is now collidable (it is the first of the three types you encounter). This is followed by the same obstacle. After this, you reach two bumps with an orange rectangle in between them (the second type you encounter). Here, you must quickly cross the rectangle as it starts to vanish as soon as you step on it (failing to cross it in time will result in you landing into a set of spikes, which in turn, launch you into the air, where you get shot by two harpoon guns). Following this is a wide pit where you land on and fall through several blue blocks, whose mechanic is to repeatedly disappear and reappear. After that, you fall down onto an orange shape. As described before, the shape quickly vanishes as soon as you step on it, so you must swiftly cross it, as well as another two orange blocks. Now, you find yourself next to a spring platform, with a spike set sitting above it. There is also a blue wall standing to the right of the platform and the spikes. Just as before, it repeatedly disappears and reappears in its place, so it is just a matter of timing it correctly so that you can go through the wall, before the spring platform is able to push you into the spike set above. Another obstacle similar to this one follows after, only with a bump next to the wall. After that, you step onto a platform, which raises you up to a new area. Behind you are two stationary homing mines which are blocked by an orange wall. Right after your arrival, the wall vanishes, causing the homing mines to detect you and start chasing you. Here, you quickly rush through a mixture of orange and blue walls, before finally escaping by falling down a series of blue rectangles, much like the series of blue rectangles you encountered before, only that at each level, two homing mines are present. By staying relatively still, the homing mines will only be able to briefly come in contact with you and will only blow up after you have fallen past them. After that, there is a short drop to the ground. After moving forward a bit, you reach a lengthy pit, with a series of platforms and blue rectangles on the surface, as well as spikes on the bottom of the pit. Here, you must stabilise yourself on the platforms - which rotate when you are on them - as well as correctly time your crossing in between platforms via the blue block. And then, after all of this, you finally reach the finish. Trivia/Gallery Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Business Guy App Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2015 Category:Levels Category:Mobile Version